A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wheelchairs, more specifically, a wheelchair accessory that can elevate limbs.
Infections can attack any part of the body, and can cause severe problems if left untreated. It is a well-known fact that if there is an infection in a limb, the key to overcoming said infection is to elevate the respective limb. This is especially poignant when the individual is limited in mobility to a wheelchair.
The present invention seeks to improve upon this dilemma by providing an end user with an accessory that attaches onto a wheelchair and of which is specifically suited for elevating a limb so as to combat an infection or edema associated with the respective limb. Even more particularly, the present invention enables the end user to be mobile while healing is obtained, and therefore the morale of the end user is heightened.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with wheelchair accessories. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a wheelchair accessory that can attach upon a wheelchair and of which provides a means for elevating a limb; wherein the accessory does not require any outfitting of the wheelchair; wherein the accessory includes a bracket that clamps onto an existing portion of the wheelchair along with an adjustable hook that provides for greater overall stability of the accessory; wherein the accessory has adjustable supports that enable support of an arm or a leg of different sized end users.
The Ward, Jr. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,411) discloses a portable traction apparatus that provides a patient with mobility in bed, as well as freedom to use a wheelchair while maintaining substantially constant tractive force on the fractured member. However, the apparatus does not attach onto a wheelchair and provide a means of supporting a limb thereon in order to elevate said limb for combating infections.
The Groth Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0071531) discloses a leg amputee support assembly that includes a seat, a limb support, and a pivot point disposed between the seat and limb support for use with a wheelchair. However, the support assembly is directed to the support of a leg amputee and not the support of a limb at an elevated position irregardless of whether the limb is amputated.
The LaRue Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,577) discloses a portable seat for disposition in a chair comprising a seat section on which a leg amputee sits and slidable leg-supporting sections on which a residual limb is supported. Again, the support assembly is directed to the support of a leg amputee and not the support of a limb at an elevated position irregardless of whether the limb is amputated.
The Mocur Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,415) discloses a wheelchair provided with special seats having hinged connections with leg supports locable in proximity to the seat front edge to provide resting surfaces for amputated legs of disabled persons. Again, the special seat is designed to support amputated legs thereon and not to elevate a leg or arm irregardless of amputation.
The Allen Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,687) discoses a medical stirrup for supporting a patient's limb that is retained in a shell lined with a soft material suspended from an adjustable support by straps. However, the medical stirrup does not attach itself onto either side of a wheelchair and provide an accessory to said wheelchair that can support a limb of an end user at an elevated position while simultaneously seated in said wheelchair.
The Miller et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 367,118) illustrates a design for a traction unit, which does not depict an accessory for a wheelchair that supports a limb at an elevated position.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a wheelchair accessory that can attach upon a wheelchair and of which provides a means for elevating a limb; wherein the accessory does not require any outfitting of the wheelchair; wherein the accessory includes a bracket that clamps onto an existing portion of the wheelchair along with an adjustable hook that provides for greater overall stability of the accessory; wherein the accessory has adjustable supports that enable support of an arm or a leg of different sized end users. In this regard, the limb elevating accessory departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.